


cold floorboards

by sengen35



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Early Mornings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Ongniel, idek charm, idek self, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35
Summary: a good morning from kang daniel to ong seongwu.





	cold floorboards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ongnigiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnigiri/gifts).



> inspired by this [fanart](https://twitter.com/SAKPYE_666/status/988784303302557696) /fans self/  
> AND kristel aka our resident chemical ongniel stan

Seongwu has his back on him when Daniel walks in, the wooden floorboards cold against his bare feet but the sight of his boyfriend clad in his large blue shirt making him feel all kinds of fuzzy and warm - inside and out.

The curtains are still down, glowing as the sunlight tries to filter through but fails. The temperature is still cold, raising goosebumps all over his arm but Daniel does not have the heart to complain, knowing how Seongwu favors the cold and the winter season.

And, coincidentally, makes another great excuse for Daniel to cuddle with his boyfriend.

“Hey, good morning.” Daniel mumbles against the crook of Seongwu’s neck, his arms wrapping around the latter and hugging him against his chest before he starts to sway them side to side.

Daniel does not see it but he feels the way Seongwu smiles; feels it in the movement of his chin and the way he leans against him.

“Good morning.” Seongwu sets his cup of coffee on the counter, indulging on his boyfriend’s antics and resting both arms around Daniel’s. “You’re up quite early today.”

Without lifting his head, Daniel nods his affirmation, nosing against the line of Seongwu’s neck and pressing a kiss on his shoulder. “I feel cold.” he whispers, wiggling his arms around Seongwu before deftly sneaking his fingers underneath the other’s shirt - _his shirt._

Daniel feels the way Seongwu winces and he feels apologetic - slightly, at least.

“Your fingers are cold.” Seongwu comments softly, turning his head a bit to the side so he could press a kiss against Daniel’s mess of a hair. “Want me to turn the heater up?”

This time, Daniel lifts his chin and shakes his head, pressing the pads of his fingers harder against Seongwu’s hips and feeling the warmth inside from earlier expand. “‘is fine.”

The disbelief is painted clear on Seongwu’s face but he still meets Daniel’s when the younger leans in for a kiss, slotting their mouths together and sighing into the kiss.

Daniel exhales, open mouthed, as he feels how warm Seongwu’s mouth is. It makes him press harder, wanting to seek out more of that heat and finally loosening his arms around his boyfriend to turn him around.

“I gotta go make us something to eat.” Seongwu laughs amidst every kiss he graciously returns, keening when Daniel whines and slips his tongue inside his mouth instead of letting go.

The warmth inside Daniel’s chest keeps on expanding with every sound Seongwu generously provides, tickling his nerves until it reaches the edge of his fingertips. “I think I know what I want for breakfast.”

The kiss breaks and Seongwu is greedy when he takes in air, managing to shoot a questioning look Daniel’s way before the younger male starts fumbling with the strings on his jogging pants.

“Isn’t it a little bit too early for this?” there’s mirth when Seongwu points the fact out, leaning forward to press a wet kiss on Daniel’s jaw. “We should eat first.”

Daniel’s quick to tug the pants down Seongwu’s thighs when the string loosens, cold fingers far from shy as he wraps them around his boyfriend’s half hard length. “I know what I want to eat.”

The laugher dies on Seongwu’s throat when Daniel leans forward to suck at his adam’s apple, sliding his tongue against the skin and sucking softly.

“You’re so - _ah_ \- hopeless.” he sighs out the words, letting Daniel back him towards the counter until the swell of his ass meets something solid.

There’s no answer but they’re both fine with it, Seongwu too preoccupied with keeping himself upright while Daniel focuses on the rapidly filling cock within his grasp.

The first slide is rough, Daniel’s hand cold and dry against Seongwu’s length but it doesn’t last long, precum spitting out from the slit when Daniel not so gently sucks on Seongwu’s nipple through the fabric of his shirt.

Daniel takes advantage of his boyfriend’s weakness, bunching up Seongwu’s shirt up to his armpits and taking the exposed nipple inside his mouth. The slide of his hand on Seongwu’s cock gets easier with every suck on the hard nub, the soft sighs the older male lets out proving just as much as a motivation as the hard cock on Daniel’s palm.

The inhale Seongwu takes is loud against the silence of the kitchen when Daniel pulls both his hand and mouth away from him.

Keeping his eyes on Seongwu’s, Daniel slowly lifts the hand he had earlier pumping Seongwu’s cock to his mouth, tracing the precum with the tip of his tongue.

“God, Daniel.” Seongwu’s laugh is broken as he runs a hand through his hair, looking down at his hard cock and feeling more blood rushing to his cheeks. “You’re such a dick.”

“Do you mean I should suck your dick?” Daniel kids though both traces of mirth on their faces disappears when Daniel drops down to his knees, pressing his cheek against the side of Seongwu’s hard cock.

Pressing a kiss on the inside of Seongwu’s right thigh, Daniel looks up briefly to reward himself with his boyfriend’s flushed face before letting his tongue out and dragging it from the base of Seongwu’s cock to the tip.

Seongwu’s knee jerks at Daniel’s sudden move, both hands resting on the edge of the counter behind him to steady himself as the younger male wraps his lips around the head of his cock and sucks - _hard_.

The numbing cold from earlier is nowhere to be found, replaced by the heat of Seongwu’s cock inside his mouth, so hard and heavy on his tongue. He takes a quick glance at Seongwu’s face, fascinated by the sweat glistening on his boyfriend’s forehead before moving forward and taking in the older male’s length deep in his mouth.

 _“Ah-ah.”_ a string of broken moans spills out from Seongwu’s mouth, voice still so soft even as Daniel quickly bobs his head up and down, swallowing every time he feels the tip of his boyfriend’s cock hit the back of his throat. “Niel - _ah!_ ”

It does nothing but encourage Daniel even more, placing both his hands on top of Seongwu’s that remains rooted on the counter just as he forces himself to take his boyfriend deeper inside his mouth.

There’s a mixture of spit and precum running down from Seongwu’s cock to his thighs, eventually seeping in on the waistband of his pants that’s resting loosely on his knees. It’s filthy and dirty and the sight only serves to make Daniel harder, his own cock straining through the material of his shorts.

Lifting one hand from the counter, Daniel unceremoniously slides it inside his own shorts, a sigh vibrating against Seongwu’s cock as the younger male quickly starts pumping his own length.

There’s a falter on the way Daniel continues sucking on his cock that Seongwu notices, peeking his eyes open that he barely remembers closing and feeling a moan wanting to rip out at the sight of Daniel, mouth full with his cock and a hand inside his shorts.

Seongwu wants to help him out, wound him up and make him come apart on his fingers - or mouth - but Daniel chooses that exact time to pick up his pace, sucking hard on the head of Seongwu’s cock and making the older male’s knees buckle.

Daniel feels the way his boyfriend’s cock throbs inside his mouth; tastes the precum from Seongwu’s cock grow stronger and he just knows the older male is about to come undone.

The hand he has on his own length starts pumping faster, precum generously leaking from the tip and making him jerk his cock harder and faster.

Quickly pulling away from Seongwu’s cock, Daniel uses his other hand to wrap around the base of his boyfriend’s length, kneading the sack gently with his fingers and enjoying the exhales Seongwu makes.

Without warning, Daniel spears the slit of Seongwu’s cock with the tip of his tongue, rubbing against it hard.

Seongwu unravels immediately, cum spurting out and the first shot hits Daniel’s cheek who quickly catches up and wraps his lips around the head of his boyfriend’s cock, sucking the cum inside his mouth and swallowing.

Daniel only takes a few passes on his own cock before he comes at the sound of Seongwu whining from sensitivity, trying to push Daniel’s mouth away from his cock and failing.

“I’m all for sleeping again after breakfast.” Daniel slurs as he stands up to face Seongwu who pretends to look pissed off, the slight tug on the corner of his lips betraying him.

“At least wash your mouth.” Seongwu chides, fixing his pants back up and snorting when he sees the wet spot on Daniel’s shorts. “And change, might I add.”

Even so, Seongwu tugs Daniel closer, sliding his mouth against Daniel’s who is only much too happy to return the kiss - unhurried and lax and so fitting for the lazy morning.

Good morning, indeed.


End file.
